Family and Love
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: Family and Love


Yugi walked into to the kitchen and saw Tea breast feeding Jaden. "Tea are you sure your ok with giving Jaden to to the Yuki's." "Yes Yugi I'm fine i'm just going to miss him so much but this is for his own benefit not ours." Yugi looked at his wife and knew she was on the brink of tears so he put his hand on her shoulder and and started consoling her. "I'm fine Yugi." "Are you sure Tea?" She nodded. Later Yugi and Tea brought Jaden to to the Yuki's after which Tea said to Yugi. "Remember your promise Yugi when he is 19 we get Jaden back.

"Of course Tea i'll remember." 15 years later Jaden enrolled in dual academy and in his 4th year he disappeared after fusing with Yubel. Back in Domino City Lily was looking through the mail. "John." Her husband came out from the kitchen having finish his breakfast. "What's wrong Lily?" "I didn't get a response from Jaden it's been 2 months I'm gonna call Yugi and Tea i'm worried something might have happened to him." Lily called the Moto's and told them she was worried about Jaden not responding to her letters.

Yugi and Tea got a ride to the island from Kaiba. As soon as they landed Yugi, Tea and Kaiba all headed to see Chancellor Sheppard. "Sheppard where is Jaden Yuki?" "In another dimension Mr Kaiba." "No I know is on the island" Tea said entering the room. "And what makes you think that miss." I'm Jaden mother Mr Sheppard trust me I know." "My Husband is already looking for him." As tea said Yugi was walking around the island looking for Jaden and he found him sanding out the front of the Slyifer Red dorm.

"Jaden Yuki." he called Jaden turned "Yugi Moto?" "I know your possesed by a duel monster and I challenge you Yubel for Jaden's freedom. After a long duel Yugi beat Jaden using the 3 Eygption Gods during the duel Jaden remember that Yugi was his dad. "Jaden are you alright son." "Yeah dad i'm fine thanks." "Well the fact that your safe is good enough for me and your mother." "I know mom will be sad but I want to finish this year before I come home." "I'm sure she won't mind that."

Tea then came over having over heard Jaden and Yugi had said. Later Tea and Yugi left leaving Jaden to complete his last year at duel academy. One Year Later Tea and Yugi were anxiously awaiting for they son Jaden and his friends were was bringing. "Mom, Dad i'm home." Tea went to meet him at the door. "Well come home son and hello to you." " Mom this is my girlfriend Alexis Rhodes." "Nice to meet you Alexis." "Nice to meet you two Mrs Moto." Later at dinner "so son how long have you and Alexis been dating."

"About 5 months dad." "That's good." After dinner Jaden went for a talk with Yugi. "Dad how long did you and mom date before getting married?" "7 months why son." Jaden took out a box with a ring in it. "I'm gonna propose to Alexis tonight." Yugi took the box and looked at the ring and said "ummm Jaden where did you get the money for this ring?" "The Yuki's give me a lot of money over the years for my birthdays." "They were very good to you." That night Alexis and Jaden were in his room. "Alexis I have a question I want to ask you."

"Ask away." Jaden reach into his pocket and took out the box with the ring in it. "Alexis will you marry me?" "Jaden yes of course I will." Jaden and Alexis kissed. "Jaden I have a suprize for you to celebrate our engagement." "Our real engagement unlike what happened in our first year." "Yeah its probably better if we act like that never happened ok Jay close your eyes and don't open them again until I see I'm ready ok." "Ok." Jaden closes his eyes and waited after a while Jaden here Alexis "ok you can open your eyes now Jay."

He opened his eyes he saw Alexis standing in front of him naked. Jaden smiled, stood up and removed all his clothes two. As soon as Jaden was naked two he grabbed Alexis and laid her down on his bed he reached out and cupped Alexis's breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing her to moan. He gave them a harder squeeze, which caused Alexis to moan again. Taking note that Alexis's breasts were sensitive, the brunet began to massage them.

"Ah," she moaned, as jolt rushed through her body forcing her to look at the man responsible for this feeling. Jaden continued to fondle her breasts roughly sending waves of pleasure surging through her body. In response to his caresses her womanhood started leaking.

"Aaahh… Jaden n-not so… rough," she complained.

A smirk appeared on his lips. "It's hard to believe you when your nipples are rock hard," he teased, as his thumbs flicked her harden nipples.

"Uh!" she screamed in surprise. 'He is having too much fun toying with my breasts. He is such a….' her thoughts were interrupted by Jaden one more. He had started sucking on her left nipple. Her eyes closed as she pushed her head against the mattress, while Jaden was happily sucking away on one breast and massaged the other.

"Oooohhhhh…..this feels….so g-good," she moaned. 'I had no idea I would enjoy having my breasts fondled and sucked on so much.' His teeth lightly bit down on the nipple driving her even crazier. Not wanting the other mound to be left out Jaden released the left one and started to suck on the right orb. His hand roughly rubbed the left one.

Alexis's moans were making his dick throb in anticipation. "Alexis do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" he asked taking a break from sucking.

Alexis laughed lightly. "Yeah, I can feel it," she joked as rubbed her womanhood against his hard and throbbing member making him groan. She smiled at his reaction. It was about time she torture him for once. "My, somebody is horny aren't they," she teased.

"Well what do you expect when you started kissing me like that? Besides these big tits of yours would cause any man to get a raging hard on," he said squeezing her breasts to emphasis his point.

"Well why don't you stop fooling around and get serious than?" she challenged.

A smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe I will." Jaden got up from her.

Alexis found herself staring at Jaden's hardened manhood. Her eyes widened in surprise at the size of it. 'His dick is enormous!'

"Like what you see?" Jaden asked in smug tone with yet another smirk.

Alexis's face reddened in embarrassment at being caught ogling his third leg. "S-shut up you idiot," she spat out. He laughed at her reaction, which only served to annoy Alexis more. Jaden returned to the mattress.

"What's this?" he asked touching the stain and her vagina causing her to jump a little. "Alexis did you become this wet from me sucking on your tits?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

"Shut up. It's your fault I'm like this Jaden," she said looking away from him.

'She is so cute when she is upset,' he thought. With her womanhood revealed he couldn't help but to stare at it. The scent was so intoxicating that he almost erupted right there and then.

"Are you ready for this Alexis?" he asked as he positioned himself by her entrance.

"Yes I'm ready," she replied.

He slowly entered her, going inch by inch until he reached her hymen. Giving her one last look to make sure she really wanted this. She nodded her head giving him permission. He continued his journey by breaking the barrier. Alexis yelped in pain with her eyes tearing.

Seeing Alexis's obvious discomfort at his entrance made him feel horrible. "I'm sorry Alexis. Don't worry, the pain will go away, but until it does we can take it slow," he said trying to reassure her.

"It's ok I can handle this," she said trying to disguise the pain in her voice.

Jaden saw through her charade and opted to stay still until the pain subsided. "Just tell me when you are ready," he said in tone that conveyed both concern and encouragement. He genteelly kissed her on the lips. This seemed to have relieved some of her pain as she gave him one of her beautiful smiles.

They laid on the bed remaining still. This was agonizing for Jaden who was ready to burst. 'Damn she is so tight I can't stand it. I have wait for Alexis though. I want her to enjoy this too,' he thought.

'The pain is starting to reside and I'm getting use to this feeling,' she thought. "Jaden I'm ready, just be gentle please," she pleaded.

"I promise Alexis I'll be gentle," he told her looking her in the eye, promising her.  
He slid out of her than slowly re-entered her. He repeated this and created a rhythm, making sure he wasn't going too fast for her.

"Um," Alexis moaned enjoying his thrusts. She buckled her hips to met his thrusts and trying to follow his rhythm. Soon she found their pace to be too slow for her liking. "Jaden I want you to go faster."

Acting on her request thrusts became faster, making Alexis cry out in pleasure. "Uh, uh, uuuhhh!" she moaned. This feeling was so different from what felt before, but it felt ten times more pleasing. She wanted more.

"J-Jaden faster….fuck me faster!" she demanded.

He was very surprised. Alexis not only wanted him to go faster, but that she used the word fuck to describe it. "Ahhhh…..y-you got it Alexis," he groaned. He picked up speed causing the mattress to shake.

"Aaahhh…yyyeahhhhh….harder…f-fuck me harder…fuck me faster!" she demanded.

A wolfish laugh escaped his lips. His thrusts became harder and faster, as he pumped into her madly. The mattress was now vibrating at high speed.

"Ooohhhh….yeah Alexis, your….pussy feels so good," he moaned.

"Yessssss….ooooohhhh….Jaaaaadennnn!" she cried closing her eyes. She never wanted this feeling to ever end. Jaden's hands returned to her round globes and started to massage them roughly, while his he continued his thrusts.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Her pleasure seemed to have intensified when Jaden grabbed her breasts. 'I'm going to cum any second now!' Her body jumped suddenly as Jaden hit her sweet spot.

Proud of his discovery Jaden continued to thrust her sweet spot again and again driving Alexis to the edge until finally she had enough. Her walls started closing in on his penis.

"Jaaaaadennnnnnn!" she cried out his name as she came.

Reaching his limit as well Jaden quickly pulled out of Alexis and exploded on his sheets.  
"Phew that was close," Jaden said. He turned his attention to Alexis who was still enjoying her orgasmic high. "Alexis we we get married we have to have sex everyday." "I'm up for that." They kissed and they slep in each others arms.


End file.
